Wolverine and Maia Book Two
by HomoLupeuslover
Summary: Fights, Flights, and new romance for the crew,   join us for Wolverine and Maia, Book Two!  Sorry
1. I'm nice until it's time to not be nice

Ok. So we found out about the crisis a few weeks later, in a bar just outside of Chicago. Logan and I walked into the bar and sit down in the corner. I was dressed in leather and chains, and I attracted more than a little attention when I walked in. Logan blended in a bit more, with his windblown hair and his faded riding jacket. He stood and walked to the bar, to get us something to drink. Coke for me, beer for him. Same as always. I inspected my nails, which were painted a bright red. One of the bikers eyeballed me, then walked over and slid into the booth next to me. Here we go again. "Hey, baby, how's about me and yous ditch your friend and head on over to my place?"

I didn't want to get in a fight again, I really didn't. I shot him a cold glare. "You wish."

He leaned in closer, his breath smelled of cheep beer. His hand came to rest on my thigh. I stiffened, and my hands curled into tight fists. I was wearing jeans, sure, but they had a tear in them just there and I could feel him running his fingers along my skin. His hand moved up and in. I decided to stop him before Logan killed him. "If you are planning on keeping that hand, you had better get it off of me."

He grinned. "Make me, hon."

What is it with idiots and calling me hon? I smiled, and placed one hand on his shoulder. I give him a shove, and he went flying off the end of the seat, crashing onto the floor. I went back to looking at my nails. Two of his friends rushed over and helped him up. He started to come back at me. "Bitch!"

I stood, took off my jacket, and handed it to Logan, who had just walked back over with our drinks. He sighed. "Again, Maia?"

Apparently, my friend and his colleagues, dumber and dumbest, don't seem to find me a threat. One of them sneered. "That's right, girly; go get your boyfriend to protect you. Can't finish your own fights, huh?"

Logan slid into the booth and yawned. "Kick his ass so we can go."

I winked at him, and then turned to the three guys. I shift my feet apart slightly, and puts my hands up in front of me in loose fists. "Bring it."

The three guys charged me. I dropped the first one with a roundhouse kick to the face. The second gets a kick in the crotch, and then a knee slammed into his face when he doubles over. The third gets clothes lined as he runs at me, but stands back up and pulls out a knife. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply, causing him to drop the knife and, without letting go of his wrist, I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the bar. One of his friends helped him up, and they wobble out. The third one staggers toward the door. "Psychotic bitch."

I took three running steps, jumped, and kicked him the last few steps out the door. The bar attendees cheer. I looked around, spotted Logan in our booth, and strutted over. I slid in across from him and accepted my jacket and the Coke he offers me. He grinned as I take a drink. "You could try not to fight every time we stop."

"I do try!"

Logan scoffed. I smiled and slipped my jacket back on. A man walks into the bar and shouts, "They finally passed that law against mutants! Turn on the news!"

The bartender adjusted the TV behind him. A reporter comes on "….. As a surprise to some, but in an astonishing piece of legislation, the President has announced a required registration of mutants! To quote his earlier speech…"

The screen changed to a plain white with a quote from the president's speech in black letters. The reporter reads it aloud."... all mutants must come to Washington D.C. by May first. All of those deemed dangerous will be taken into custody or have their powers neutralized."

Logan and I turned to each other. "Wow."

"Yeah. Now what?"


	2. I've got a bad feeling about this

So I wasn't shouting, but it was pretty close. I was just so mad! "We can't turn ourselves in! It's an outrage! Its prejudice! It's…"

Logan grabbed me by the upper arms, and whipped me around to face him. "I know."

I looked at him, then sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating."

Logan smiled. "We're here, anyway."

We approached the doorway to warehouse 12. Standing in front of it was a young girl and a large, older man. The girl skipped over to us, and took our hands. She grinned. "Both of them are mutants!"

Logan and I looked at each other, slightly confused. The big man was not impressed. I noticed he had an odd sheen to him, like he was surrounded by a soap bubble. That was when I realized I couldn't read his mind. Shield. Impressive. He just glared at us. "Prove it."

Logan shrugs, then extended his claws. I did the same. The girl giggled. "No no no, you must show more!"

I thought about it, then realized the only thing that I could do that no one else could was grow wings. I retracted my claws, and pulled off my jacket. I frowned for a moment, concentrating, and felt two large white wings sprout from each of my shoulder blades, around the back of my tank top. The girl grinned. "You must be Maia, then!"

The big man, he just glared at me. "The Professor is inside. He is expecting you."

Well. I retracted my wings, pulled my jacket back on and followed Logan inside. In the brightly lit warehouse, there was a stage erected at the far end. There are about 40 mutants milling around and talking quietly to each other. The calm was shattered by a loud shout when Logan and I walked in. I should have known making a quiet entrance would be impossible with Aqua around. "Maia!"

Aqua and Electra ran over and started talking to me rapidly, filling me in. Logan took a step back, and looked around. Kurt walked over with the Professor and Hank. Aqua and Electra stopped chattering long enough to let the professor speak. "Congratulations, Logan and Maia."

Hank looked confused. So did everyone, for that matter, but Hank was the only one who had the guts to ask what happened. Professor Xavier explained "Logan and Maia got married."

Aqua and Electra looked at the professor, then back to me. Thanks, Professor. Electra was the first to process what he said. "WHAT?"

I smiled broadly and held out my left hand. Aqua grabbed hold of it with a squeal to get a closer look at my ring. Hank clapped Logan on the back. "Congratulations, Logan. Thanks for telling me, Kurt!"

Some mutant walked onto the stage. She was a blue woman, with red hair and striking yellow eyes. Hank snarled, and Kurt twitched violently at the sight of the woman. Logan looked at the stage, and stiffened. His claws snapped out of his fists, and he bent his knees, as if anticipating an attack. The Professor laid a hand on his arm, never taking his own eyes off the stage. I knew he was looking for something. "What's the matter? Who is that?"

Professor Xavier never took his eyes off the stage. "That, Maia, is Mystique. She is Magneto's right hand woman. But then where is he?"

Mystique continued. "Now, then."

She turned to the edge of the stage. A man in a long purple cape and a red helmet stepped out of the shadows. I asked the professor in a whisper: "Did you know he organized this?"

Professor Xavier whispered back "No, but the question is, why would he?"


	3. Bub, I'm not finished with you yet

Magneto looked out at the gathered mutants. He had a slight smirk on his face, as though we had all walked into his trap. My stomach twisted at the thought that we may have done just that. "Welcome. I called this meeting because of the outrageous actions of this country's government. Once before have I had to answer to a government's registrative call, and it led to an experience I never want to have repeated."

I noticed that as he said this, his right hand clamped around his left forearm. "I know that this injustice will not end, but I wish that those of us that do not seem dangerous would go, so we can appease them. Once we are ready, then we can show them how dangerous the Brotherhood is."

Logan looked around at me, knowing how I would react. To his surprise, I wasn't there. I was already on the stage. "How do we know what they consider dangerous?"

I was standing on the stage next to Magneto, glaring at him. My hands were balled into fists. Recognition and surprise flashed across Magneto's face. Ha. "Remember me? Sure you do. Tell me, why did you call this meeting, seeing as you are the one who sold us out in the first place? Were you not going to mention that?"

A murmur ran through the crowd. Magneto reddened. "I told them about you so they would not act. If they saw that we could be peaceful…"

I cut him off. "Don't give me that crap. I can read your mind, and you told them so they would strike first. That way, you could get more mutants to join you, and you could have an army big enough to use against them."

Magneto looked around, realizing he had been out played. He snapped his fingers, and several mutants came out of the shadows, standing conspicuously around the stage, giving off a threatening aura. I tried to climb down off the stage, but one of them got in the way. I turned slowly back to him. "Give me one reason why I should let you get away."

I was about ready to kill him. "I'll give you six!"

I unsheathed my claws, staring at him. I shifted my weight, lower and more centered, waiting to attack him. I could cross the distance in seconds, less than that if necessary. He took a step back, faltering, trying to understand what he saw. Before he could say anything, a whistle blasted, and the doors burst open. Government troops burst in, guns raised. Crap. A Major walked in, and spoke through a megaphone. "All of you, Freeze! You are under arrest for conspiracy!"

Someone screamed, and several people tried to run. One of the Brotherhood attacked the General. Suddenly, the crowd came alive, fighting to get out, trying to escape. The Major shot the man on top of him, struggling to his feet. "Stop them! Open fire!"

Oh crap. Not every mutant could heal from bullet wounds. I looked around, catching the professor's eye. He seemed as panicked as I was. "NO! Professor, help!"

All of the troops froze, held in place by the Professor Xavier's telekinetic powers. But it was only the humans, which is why I need help. I would have frozen everyone. One of the mutants ran up to me, begging me to help them, to save them. What was I supposed to do? Logan rushed over, and took my hand. I looked at him. "We have to help them!"

"I know. But first, we have to get them out."

I looked at the assembled mutants. Most of them were staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what to do. "HEY! Anyone who needs to run, follow me!"

I turned, and ran out of the back door. About half of the group of people followed me into the unknown, dark night.


	4. This sniper's got talent

"Omega?"

The Omega team all stood. Omega, organizing. It makes sense to Logan. Whatever. "We need money. Organize a circus again. That brought in a lot of cash last time. Go!"

They all left, talking together, planning, talking. It was nice to know that they were happy. Moving on. "Tenor?"

Tenor, teleport. That one was Kurt. "We should find another location. We have been here for too long. Everyone take a partner and go."

They paired off and teleported away. Kurt walked up to me. "You asked for me?"

Finally. "Yes. Professor Xavier asked us to find Hank. Will you go and get him?"

Kurt smiled. "Natürlich"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I wish he would at least take a step back before he did that. Now I would smell like sulfur all day. Scott walked up, followed by a tired-looking and slightly ragged group of mutants. "The new recruits, Maia."

Great. "If I could have your attention? Thanks. Now, I need you all to line up and, one at a time, show me your mutations. You will be expected to work to earn your keep, and your mutations will help you to be placed."

They looked nervous, like they always do. I focus in on the outward mutations. There is only one in this group, a girl of about 7, with red skin, a pointed tail, and 3 eyes locked on Scott. This must be the one he rescued. Ah well. They lined up, showing off their powers. Fire-bender. Hoverer. Teleporter. Shape shifter. Oh, telekinetic. The last boy in line walked up, then began duplicating. He got to 5, and I began to take notice. When he got to 10, I was impressed. We lost our duplicator last week. "How many times can you duplicate?"

He reabsorbed his duplicates. "35 times."

I hated to do it, but... "The blue tent, please."

He walked off. Scott ran up. "Infiltration and Deception, Maia? He is 12 years old!"

I hated it when he talked to me like that. I was in charge, I was the one keeping him away from the Brotherhood. He could at least treat me like an equal, not like I was still in his auto mechanics class. "Scott! Our duplicator left us last week. He thought he could do better on his own. I just found out he joined the Brotherhood."

Scott stopped short, his face red. "This is Molly." He gestured at the girl. "Her mutation is vocal. It can cause sleep or pain, depending on her mood."

Great. We need another talker. They were these machines that translated thoughts to voice, when the user was unable to speak. They were necessary, but expensive. I sighed. Logan walked up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Maia, where were you last night? I couldn't find you."

"I was covering a shift for one of the younger kids. He was sick with the flu."

"Maia, that's the third night watch you have had had in four days. You need to sleep."

I leaned back into him. I was tired. The camp would survive for a few hours without me. I handed my clipboard to Aqua. "Come and get me in a few hours."

Logan led me back to our tent. As soon as I sat down, Jean ran in. "We lost another flyer, Maia. One of the young boys, David. He fell in the river, and we can't find him."

I sighed. I would have to rest later. But before I could get to my feet, Logan put a hand on my shoulder. "You need rest, Maia. Let me handle this."

I smiled, grateful, and kicked off my shoes as they left. I lay down, and was out in a second.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the proximity alarms. Crap! I jumped out of bed, running out of the tent without even putting on my shoes. I could see them, surrounding our camp, about a hundred guys in army fatigues, all with weapons trained on the camp. Everyone was running, getting into defensive positions, getting into their places. We had rehearsed this, but I didn't think there would be so many of them. I glanced up at the trees, and saw them there, too. We hadn't planned for that. "Snipers in the trees! I need all shields up NOW!

All around the camp, the shield generators whined to a start, and not a second to soon. A barrage of darts shot out of the trees and foliage, bouncing off the crackling shield. I knew that each one was filled with a knockout drug and a powerful chemical that would block all powers for 2 hours after being shot.

They stopped shooting when they realized that their darts weren't penetrating the shield.

The Major yelled at us through a megaphone. "We have you surrounded. There is no escape. Give up, and you will be treated kindly. Refuse, and we will continue."

The shields around me suddenly cut out. They didn't power down, the way they would if you shut them off, but stopped, like the power had been cut. Which, as I found out later, was exactly what happened. "What the..."

The man on the megaphone kept talking. "We now have your leader in our custody. If any of you try and stop us, she dies."

Wait, what? I was just standing there, trying to figure out what was going on, when I was grabbed from behind. I felt the hypodermic dart enter my neck, and the world dissolved into technicolored bubbles.

* * *

_Hey guys, HomoLupeusLover here. Quick poll: Have you been catching my movie references? There is one in almost every chapter. _

_Any Requests on movies I should quote? I am always looking for new ones. Tell me your favorites and keep an eye out for them in later chapters! Later!_

_PS: REALLY? None of you have _any_ ideas? That is sad, people. That is just sad. _


	5. Execute order 66

I came to in a white tent. I cracked my eyes open and looked around, concentrating on keeping my breathing even. It worked; they didn't know I was awake. I took in my surroundings. My hands were handcuffed behind me to the metal chair I was sitting on. My feet were tied to the legs, too. Suction cups were attached to on my forehead, wrists, and neck. Wires ran from them and into a beeping machine.

Three men were standing around the machine, arguing. Apparently, it was overloaded. From what I gathered, it was supposed to tell them what my mutation was. I decided to pretend to wake up, letting out a groan and opened my eyes. The Major was in front of me in a second. He was about 6 foot, with buzzed blond hair and intense blue eyes. He looked just like the T-1000 in _Terminator 2_. I told him so. Apparently I wasn't supposed to talk, because he slapped me across the face with the back of his hand. "Now then. Why don't you tell me what, exactly, you are doing leading a group of illegal mutants? And why do you have no trace of identifiable mutant genes in your body?"

I spat at him. He sneered and turned away. "If you resist, I am authorized to make you talk."

He gestured to a technician in a white lab coat. The man walked up to me, holding a long hypodermic needle; its plunger filled with a viscous yellow liquid. The Major took it, placing the tip gently against my temple. I began to shake. I knew that the liquid was a truth serum, but I also knew the use of it was prohibited because of the brain damage and cancer it could cause. It would give away my powers in a moment, as my body would work it out of my system before he could ask me 3 questions. And it involved possibly my only weakness in the world: needles. I clamped my eyes shut. Someone must have tapped the general on the shoulder, because with a sigh he straightened up and turned away from me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Logan punch him in the face. Hooray! Logan untied me while Aqua and Electra 'distracted' the guards.

We ran out, knocked out the guard that was chasing Aqua around the tent, grabbed Electra, and ran back to camp. It was complete chaos. It was like watching a something out of _Saving Private Ryan_. Our camp was the Americans, and the Brotherhood and Army were the Germans. There were people running everywhere, people on the ground, and a few were tied up and being dragged off. Aqua and Electra ran off to help some of the mutants over by the river. I noticed Aqua fighting one of the mutants in the Brotherhood, some guy with the same powers as Pyro. I did a quick count in my head: 257 people in the camp, 90 of them were away, about 40 captured, so there were still 147 mutants in the camp. 48 of them were underage, 22 injured, and only 2 X-Men, me and Logan, were in the camp. That left 57 of us to take on all of these people. Crap. I turned to Logan, about to ask him what to do, when a piercing shriek cut me off. You could hear it all over the camp, over the gunfire and the fighting. Every non-mutant collapsed, writhing. I looked around, and saw Molly standing, holding her doll, screaming. _Her powers must only work on non-mutants!_

Suddenly, a red targeting dot appeared in the middle of her forehead, followed by a deafening bang. Her head snapped back, and she fell over backwards. I knew that no dart gun made that noise. That was a sub-sonic, Teflon coated, steel projectile. Someone had just shot that 5-year-old girl. I turned to see the Major holding the gun in question, pressed against the temple of another of the children. His grin was sickening. "You never expected a mutant to be leading the army, were you?"

I reeled. This guy was a mutant too? No way! He grinned. "Now, then..."

He pulled a handheld transceiver from his belt, keeping his eyes on me and the gun trained on the girl. His talkie crackled as he turned it on. "This is Major Tomas S., with unit 2187. The siege has failed. Execute order 66."

A reply came over the walkie talkie, but I wasn't listening. What did that mean? I wanted to ask, but first I had to get him away from the girl. I held up my hands, the universal symbol for 'don't do anything; I am not holding a deadly weapon.' "OK Major, don't do anything to hurt the girl and we will do what you want."

His smile widened. "We are all dead anyway. I just called in the planes. There is no one that can survive the bombing, and there is a blast radius of 2500 yards. So it won't do any harm if I do this."

He pushed the girl to the ground, whipping the gun up, firing at me. I ducked, and one of the bullets grazed my arm. I heard Logan cry out behind me, and I knew he had been hit, too. I ran at the Major, extending my claws. He shot at me again, hitting me in the shoulder. I stabbed at him, my claws sinking into his stomach until my fist was pressed against him. He smiled and whispered "Y-y-your t-to late..."

I looked up, and saw seven General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon's screaming over in a V shape. I had been researching and studying government aircraft and weapons, and I knew each F-16 has six 1,000 lb bombs in it. As the planes screamed overhead, I hate to admit I wasn't thinking about everyone else in the camp. I wasn't worried about what would happen to them, or if anyone had gotten away. I was worried about myself and Logan. My final thought before the bombs fell was "Will I heal from this?"


	6. It's a real war, kid

I honestly can't repeat my first thought, because it would have to be edited out of this story. So would my second, third, and fourth. Eventually, though, I managed to think through the pain, and my combat training kicked in. First, see if you are hurt. Judging by the fact that my body was lying face up and my head was pressed into the dirt, I would have to say _yes, I am_ _hurt_. Focus. I had a dislocated shoulder, jaw, and knee. It also seemed that I had fractured my spine. I reached out with my mind, trying to find someone, anyone else that survived. Logan. Thank God. **Logan? Logan, can you hear me?**

I felt his mind jump when he heard my thoughts. **Maia, are you alright?**

**I will live, anyway. You?**

I didn't hear his reply. My spine was realigning itself, and my neck twisted 180 degrees with a sickening grinding of vertebrae. Ow ow ow owowowowowowowowowowow. Holy snot, that killed! And, to make it worse, now I could see myself and the camp. Or lack of camp. There was nothing left, other than some splinters of wood and plastic, scraps of cloth and... the bodies. There were bodies all over the camp. There wasn't anyone nearby. I couldn't even see Logan, he was behind me. I made the mistake of looking down at myself. I was still clothed, mostly. My jeans were cut off very, _very_ short, and my top still covered everything it had to. But there was a glint of Adamantium showing through my arms and legs, where the bombs had torn or burned clear down to the bone. That explains the itching. New skin always itches. I tested my hands, they both worked. I winced as a knee popped back into place. Ouch. Logan walked over, kneeling next my head. New skin was creeping along his arm, up his kneck. "Maia, get up. We have to get out of here before anyone else shows up."

With a sickening double pop, my jaw popped back into place. Now I could talk out loud, but I realized I had nothing to say. Logan stood, helped me up and we both looked around at the ruins of the camp. I wasn't sure how I felt. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. So many people must have died. People I knew, people I had stayed with for almost 3 months at camp, people that I had classes with back at the mansion. Aqua and Electra...

I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going; I just had to get away. I heard Logan run after me. "Maia... Wait! Maia, stop."

I stopped, turning to him. He had stopped a few feet behind me. I saw the pain I was feeling reflected in his eyes. He took a step toward me, and I ran into his arms, letting him hold me, crying into his chest. "Kurt and the Professor were gone, and most of the X-Men were out on missions. Warren and Hank are nearby, I am sure they will try to find us soon." He took my hands in one of his, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him. "Come on."

He led me through the forest, until we came to a clearing. Logan began pulling things out of a hollow tree nearby. This must be one of the stops on our personal underground railroad. We had them set up all over the place, and we would leave clues and maps with families that needed to get away. There were enough supplies for them to stay for up to two weeks. I never thought I would be using them. Logan went around setting up camp, pitching the tent, clearing a spot for a fire. He disappeared into the tent, and I heard him unpacking the bags. I followed, helping lay out the sleeping bags. When I straightened, he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. His lips pressed against the underside of my jaw. "How is it" he whispered "that you can still look like this after all we have been through?"

I laughed. "Like what? My hair is burnt at the ends, my clothes and shreds, and..."

He turned me around, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "You look beautiful."

And, just because I can't have one perfect moment, I yawned, and realized how tired I was. I felt like Lt. Dunbar in _Dances with Wolves_. Beaten up, bruised, tired, and mocked. I didn't want to ruin it, but... "You know, I never did get those couple of hours of sleep you promised."


	7. Rest I need Yes, rest

You know how sometimes you wake up and almost fall out of bed because someone is standing over you holding a shotgun? No? I do. That happened to me.

I knew something was wrong when I woke up. First, I was alone, which was weird, because Logan was next to me when I fell asleep. Second, I could hear him talking to someone that wasn't me. And third, when I woke up, someone in a black FBI issue stealth suit was standing over me with a semi-automatic shotgun pointed directly at my face. So I did the only logical thing. I screamed. "Logan!"

Logan ran into the tent, followed by another FBI dude and some guy in an Armani suit. The guy in the suit seemed to be in charge. He took control, anyway, telling the new guy to go back outside and the one with the shotgun to stop pointing his weapon at my face. While I appreciated that, I still didn't trust him; he had a smile like a used car salesman. "We just have a few questions..."

* * *

"Oh my God I thought he would _never_ leave!"

Logan laughed. "I am just glad they didn't test us."

So asking us 'a few questions' took about four hours. I was lucky I could read minds, because we would not have had the same story otherwise. Instead, the government now has a report about Kiki and Eric Smith, high school sweethearts that have been married for 6 months. We were camping to get away.

"So" Logan asked, "are you hungry?"

I remembered the first day we spent together. That was how he invited me to lunch. "Famished."

Logan smiled. "We don't have any mashed potatoes."

He remembered too. Yay. "Drat." I picked up two of the canteens that had been in the supplies. "I'm going to go get some water."

I got up, heading into the woods were there was a stream. I was thinking about the last few days, not paying attention, when I was suddenly tackled by a soaking wet _thing!_ I shrieked in shock, then realized the thing was not attacking me, but hugging me, and saying my name over and over. It was Electra and Aqua! I pushed them off, all of us asking questions and giving breathless answers.

"How did you get out!"

"Aqua pushed us both in the river just in time! Is anyone else here with you?

"Just Logan. Are you hurt?"

"A bit waterlogged, but fine. What happened?"

"I am still not sure. Wait a minute." I paused, listening. I could hear Logan running toward us, alerted by my shriek. He burst out of the trees, searching for me. He was then tackled by a still soaking wet Aqua. That was one of the only times I have seen him stumble. It takes a lot to knock him over. He looked flabbergasted. "What is going on?"

* * *

We were sitting around the fire, after a veritable feast of name-brand-sold-in-a-blue-box Macaroni and Cheese, apples, and Oreos. Aqua and Electra had dried off, and were stretched out in front of the fire. Aqua was playing with some of the water from one of the canteens, twisting it until it reflected the fire light, shimmering like gold. I was sitting on a stump nearby, with Logan sitting in front of me, leaning on my knees. We were discussing the future, about what jobs we could get. Logan and I weren't sure. "How about you, Aqua?"

She thought about it for a second. "I don't know either. Nothing that has to do with water, that could end badly. We don't need the FBI following us anymore."

I could tell by his tone of voice that Logan was smiling. "I thought it was the CIA"

I grimaced. Now was not the time to joke. "The CIA, the FBI, the DOD, it could be the MIB for all I care, the point is we can't get caught."

Electra raised her hand, as if we were in class. "What's the MIB?"

Logan and I both groaned. Her movie knowledge was seriously lacking. "The Men in Black."

Logan yawned. "What are we going to do about sleeping? We only have one tent."

Aqua had the solution, as always. "How about the girls sleep out here? You can have the tent."

"Sounds good to me." He stretched, stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and walked over to the tent. "I'm going to bed."

He walked into the tent, only to come back out a moment later with a sleeping bag, two blankets, and three pillows. "Good night."

As soon as he zipped up the tent, Aqua turned to me. "He seems to really love you."

"He does."

Electra wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "How can you tell?"

I shot her a glare. "I am psychic, you know." Aqua laughed. "I can just tell. The way he looks at me, the way he holds me when he thinks I'm asleep. "

They both giggle. "You sleep in his arms?"

Another glare. "We are married."

Electra sighs, fingering her necklace. It was a thin strip of leather with a single pure white feather hanging from it. She looked up and caught me staring at her necklace. The feather looked just like one from a birds wing, or ... NO WAY! "You are dating Warren?"

Electra paled. "You read my mind?"

I grinned. Someone once told me that when I smiled that way, they expected me to have vampire fangs. "I didn't have to. You just told me."

She whipped a pillow at me. "No fair!"

Aqua slid over until she was sitting right next to Electra. "Tell us! How long have you been dating?"

"We haven't been dating for long. It started at the camp. We saw a lot of each other when we were working in the electronics together. He is really sweet and romantic and funny and he gave me this," she pulled out her necklace "just before he left camp three days ago. I don't know if he was safe, but he is supposed to be back tomorrow. But I don't know if he will be able to find us way out here. I think he will, though, because he will see us."

I stared at her, openmouthed. When I finally managed to articulate my shock, all I could sputter was; "How could you not tell us?"

She just blushed. "I really, _really_ wanted to, but you were both so busy. I didn't want to bother you."

I frowned without really being angry. "I always would have made time." Then I hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

"I know that now. Thanks. I just wish I had told you two sooner. Can you forgive me, Aqua?"

We both looked over at her. She was curled up on one of the blankets, snoring softly. I could understand, they had been in that river for nearly a full day. I looked at Electra, who was stifling giggles. "So, would you prefer a blanket, or a sleeping bag?"


	8. The kid sees an angel?

I was awake before anyone else, like I always was. I was wondering if Warren would show up today, which is why I didn't panic when a shadow had crossed over the camp. I squinted up at the sun, not sure if it was eagle or something bigger far up. I caught a glint of gold and grinned, reaching over to shake Electra gently. "Electra. Wake _up_, dude, I have something to show you. "

She rolled over, shocking me to make me go away. Did you know that electricity hurts when you have a metal skeleton? It's not fun. "Well, if you don't want to talk to Warren..."

I had never seen anyone stand up that fast. Warren circled once more, then landed gracefully just outside our circle. He was promptly knocked flat on his back by Electra. Before I had time to react, he had his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss that I felt I needed to look away from. I glanced over at Aqua, who was staring at them, then over to the tent, where Logan was standing. Funny, I hadn't heard him get up.

"You know," he said with a smirk, "I'm finished with the tent..."

At least it was better than the 'get a room' I was thinking. But not by much. They broke apart, Warren seeming to notice all of us for the first time. "Hey, guys."

* * *

"'...Legislation # 3263827, or the Mutant Registration Act, has been put in place to stop dangerous and uncontrollable mutants from running around harming and killing normal people. We must protect the innocent children from their (the mutants) terrible, immoral ways of life. They will pollute our children's minds and souls, trying to convert the innocent over to their evil lifestyle...' This is such... such..." I threw down the newspaper, letting out an aggravated sigh. "I'm so pissed I can't even think of the right adjective!"

Logan eased the newspaper from under my hands, and kept reading. "Blah blah blah... unfortunately, most of the non-mutant population in America agrees with Colonel Jessep in this matter, and are fully supporting the Registration and government funding for the Cure. Worthington Labs released a press statement yesterday claiming they have found a cure for mutants. Warren Worthington the second..." he slowly lowered the newspaper. "Your father, Warren?"

Before I continue, I think I should tell you what Warren was wearing when he first showed up. When we have him fly around (spying, delivering messages, collecting information and such) he dresses like... well... an angel. He wears a knee length white robe, cinched at the waist with a gold rope, and knee high gladiator sandals in gold. He carried a leather satchel to hold papers, a change of clothes, a spare harness, and a map. With his blond hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, and tanned skin, he looked like a stereotypical angel. We had him dress this way so if he was ever spotted no one would believe it, and no one would figure out who he was.

He had just come out of the tent, now wearing blue jeans and a white wife beater, leaving his wings free. He sat down with us and sighed. "Yes. My dad was always so disappointed in me for being what I am, and now he has figured out how to get rid of me for good. "

He looked so sad I wanted to give him a hug, but instead I reached out and put my hand on his. "He is trying to get rid of all of us, Warren."

Aqua, who was reading the newspaper article over Logan's shoulder, raised her hand. "What about the concealment amendment?"

We all looked at her. She read from the article. "However, any mutant able to conceal himself from the public eye and continue living among non-mutants will be able to do so. The single condition is that any mutant that is discovered will be permanently neuralized or will be subject to experimentation to discover the origin of their mutation."

I smacked Logan on the chest with the back of my hand. "Why didn't you read that part? That's all we have to do."

Warren raised his hand. Like he was still in class. I pointed to him. "Warren."

"I have a question"

"Obviously."

"I hate to point it out, but disguising ourselves might not be very easy. Some of us have 18 foot wings. How are we going to do it?"

Logan smiled. "I know a guy. Don't worry."

Just then Warren's cell phone rang. "It's Kurt."

He flipped the phone opened, and we could all hear a very out-of-breath Kurt let out a long string of German. I didn't speak a lot, but I knew what he said translated to some very colorful English. Then he seemed to realize that we could hear him. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"We're in the clearing by the camp." I flinched. "Sorry, where the camp used to be. Where are you?"

There was a loud crack, and Kurt appeared behind us, stumbling. He appeared to be bleeding from his left shoulder. Aqua was the first to reach him. She caught him just before he hit the ground, but her knees buckled and he came to rest leaning against her. We all gathered around. He had been grazed by a bullet, but he wasn't hurt that badly. Aqua put a hand on his cheek. "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

His eyes flicked open. He whispered something in German. "Ich muß gestorben sein, denn ich erwachte ein Engel Gesicht zu sehen."

The he sat up and kissed Aqua.

...

Let me say that again.

Then he sat up and KISSED AQUA! Her eyes widened, than closed. He pulled a way, smiled, and said "I have wanted to do that for a long time." He leaned his head against her shoulder and promptly passed out again.

I sighed. "He was always so dramatic. Help me get him into the tent. I'll patch him up."

* * *

_What Kurt said translates to _"I must have died, because I awoke to see an angel's face."


	9. What's in a name?

"So that's 5...10...15...20...25...30...35...40,000 dollars." I laid out the money in 8 piles on the counter. He didn't even bother to check, he just pushed all of the money into a bag. Opening a safe under the counter, he pulled out a stack of manila envelopes. "Three men, three women. One married pair, one man disabled, one injured in combat overseas. Each envelope includes Social Security numbers, driver's licenses, birth certificates, passports, diplomas. There is also a packet of information, including names, birthdates, parent's names, childhood details. I have changed the names on your bank accounts, as you have requested, and erased all electronic trace of you online. You no longer exist." He handed me the envelopes. "Congratulations."

I walked outside and into the black van Kurt had…. commandeered. Borrowed. I started handing out the packets. On the outside were our 'code names' and our new names. I read them aloud as I handed them out.

"Wolverine... Logan Howlett." He smirked as he took the offered envelope.

"Electra…. Kat Gold"

"Aqua…. Aquamarine Smith. At least you get to keep your name."

"Angel…. Heh .. Sergant Warren Von Duke." "What?"

"Moving on.. Nightcrawler…. Kurt Wagner. Wait….. your name didn't change at all!" He snatched the envelope. "That's because Wagner is the eight most common German last name. It didn't have to change."

"And Maia….. Maia Howlett. Well, I never had a name, so I guess I don't need an alter ego. Now we just have to figure out where we are going to live."

"Probably in the city" said Warren thoughtfully. "It will be easier to lose them. But you and Logan should live in the suburbs, like a newly married couple, wanting to start a family."

Logan and I looked at each other, then shot him twin glares. He backtracked quickly. "Or not. Whatever you are most comfortable with. It was just an idea."

Aqua spoke up. "I think he is right. We can get apartments nearby. Kat and I can live together, and Kurt and Warren can room together. How about in Chicago? Its far enough away, and we know they have an underground mutant community."

I looked around. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands. I turned on the car and put it in drive. "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, its dark, and we're wearing sunglasses."

Before Logan could respond, I heard Aqua from the back seat. "Hit it!"


	10. There's no place like home

"I liked this one, but this one is closer to the guys."

I nodded. "I really liked the yellow one…"

He picked up the packet, nodding. "I think that one, then."

I grinned. We had spent all afternoon looking at houses. I had fallen in love with one the moment I saw it. With its faded pink brick, bright yellow shutters, a big yard, and a garden in the front that would look perfect with some sunflowers planted in it, it was kind of the home I had always imagined raising kids in. It had two bedrooms upstairs, the master with an attached bathroom and a fireplace. The kitchen downstairs had a nice pantry and lots of counter space, and the living room had another fireplace in it. Logan knew it was my favorite.

His smile bothered me. "What?"

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about…."

He was interrupted by the arrival of Aqua, Electra (Kat, I reminded myself), Kurt, and Warren. They pulled chairs around the table, and set down our drinks. We were camped out in a Starbucks. After a moment of slurping noisily on her drink, Ele…Kat asked. "Did you decide yet?"

I handed her the packet. "The one with the yellow shutters. How did the job search go?"

"While you guys were out choosing a love nest," I blew my straw wrapper at her "We all found jobs."

Logan spoke up. "Hey, we found jobs yesterday."

Aqua tugged on my sleeve. "Can we see your house?"

"It's not ours yet."

"Actually," interjected Warren "It is. My dad owned it and was trying to sell it, but I kept the deed. He can't sell it now. Here."

He handed me a set of neatly folded papers. I took them, shocked. "Seriously?"

He stood, grinning. "Well, let's go see your new house."

* * *

"Its here one the left. 346." I pointed. Logan pulled into the driveway. There were two cars parked on the street that weren't there when we left. And there was a light on inside.

We all got out of our respective cars. "The realtor must be here. I'll hate to tell her she can't sell the house."

Warren led the way up to the door, pulling the keys out of his pocket. "It must suck to be her."

He unlocked the door and stood aside to let Logan and me in. We stopped so short that Kurt nearly ran into Logan. "Logan, why did you…?"

The professor, Hank, Scott, and Jean were inside, smiling. The place was different. There was furniture, and a fire going in the fireplace. It looked just like I imagined it would. I hardly took it in, though. I ran forward and hugged Hank. "Oh my gosh, how are you! Where have you been?"

He let out a booming laugh and hugged me back. "It's good to see you too."

Everyone came in, hugged, greeted, and exclaimed, and I was just about to close the door when Storm ran up to the door, her hair disheveled and a slightly wild look in her eyes. With a shout of "Odessa!" she ran across the room, threw her arms around Aqua, and burst into tears. After a moment, Aqua wrapped her arms around her and patted her awkwardly on the back. Still sniffing, Storm said "I'm so sorry! I thought I would never see you again! The last thing I said to you was so mean! I'm sorry, sis, I'm so sorry!"

"Sis? You two are sisters?" Kurt was the first to ask.

She let go of Aqua (or Odessa, I guess), and I helped her over to the couch. She sat down rather heavily, pulled a tissue from her pocket, and blew her nose. The professor cleared his throat softly to get our attention. "Ororo had asked that we not tell anyone about her and Odessa's relationship."

"Wait…" We turned to look at Logan. He grinned at Kurt "So you took 'Ro to that dance…"

I put my hand over his mouth. "No. Just… no."

* * *

It turns out that the Professor knew that Warren still owned this house, and decided to surprise us. Hank did the decorating, the Professor paid for it, and Scott didn't touch anything. We stayed up late into the night, talking, figuring out where they would go. After many promises to keep in touch and to come visit, they had to leave, before anyone realized they were there. It was almost midnight when Scott and Jean left, with the Professor and Hank following an hour later. Aqua, Kat (Ha! got it), Warren, and Kurt left shortly after. Storm left with them, promising to send news of the others. I headed upstairs, eager to explore the house.

Our room had a beautiful four poster bed, with red velvet hangings, made from a dark wood. The dressers and Side tables matched, and a wine red, thick shag throw rug was in front of the fireplace. It was very well done. I slipped into a nightdress and got in bed.

Logan crawled in next to me. He asked me suddenly. "Do you remember what we were talking about earlier?"

I propped myself up on my elbow. "No"

He matched my pose, his other hand on my waist. It was rather intimate, but he didn't meet my eye. "About how you could raise a family here."

My mouth was suddenly dry. "I… Yes, but…"

He finally looked at me. "Lets. Start a family. We could stay here, hide for a few years, ride this out."

I couldn't say anything for a minute. "You want to… stay here? Be a family?"

He smirked slightly, for a moment the cocky Logan he was with others around. "What, don't think I would make a good father?" His smile faltered as his gaze swept over my slightly shocked face. "If you don't want to…"

I kissed him. After a moment I pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips. "Yes."

"Yes." He breathed.

I knew, in that moment, that everything would be alright. We could be happy here, Logan and I. The war didn't matter anymore. My friends were safe, I had him, and I would have a family. Nothing bad could happen now.


	11. Lookie here!

"We found them!"

Sabertooth walked over to where Magneto sat behind a desk, and threw a manila folder down. Magneto flipped it open, examining the satellite photo of a small house of faded pink brick. He could see Wolverine and that insolent girl walking up driveway. He sneered.

"Excellent."


End file.
